Day and Night
by WanderFan1208
Summary: The Kraang and Shredder's team have become allies once again. As the Kraang spill their newest creation, Shedder gets the perfect idea to test it on. The weakest, the klutz, the numbskull, The orange-masked turtle
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first TMNT fanfiction! Inside contains slight blood and gore. So a warning out there! Inside contains an OC of mine named Vhoxas. There may be a special character as well! So sit back, relax, and enjoy! Oh, and constructive criticism is perfect, but please, no flames. :P**

 _ **Day and Night**_

 _Prologue_

Sniffing out the world like prey

Like the scent of cheese souffle

But only changed for just one day

The turtle's name is Mikey

His bros need to get him back

before the final fourteenth crack

of dawn or else the total lack

of family time will hold him back

Standing there he will be transformed

Outside in right to the core

His bros will plead for sometime more

But a deal's a deal-you've lost him for sure

But love always has a path

To escape from evil doings' wrath

To escape from the aftermath

And to uproar with a laugh

 **So how was that for a prologue? I wonder what is going to happen to Mikey? Thanks for reading guys!**

 **WanderFan1208 out!**


	2. Distracted

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter, WOOT WOOT! In this chapter, I will be adding a new OC. Her name is Dash. Shoutout to Orange Dash for allowing me to use her in my story. So without further ado, I present Chapter 1 of:**

 _ **DAY AND NIGHT**_

 _Chapter 1 - Runaway Turtle_

 _~Mikey's POV~_

"Mikey! Get off ya lazy shell!" a heavy Brooklyn-accented voice shouted. "We gotta go train!" Man, I knew Raph was always hotheaded, but this? This is a new level.

As I walked through the living room, I could hear sizzling, like the sound of bacon being laid onto a griddle. _ssssss,_ it cooed. Then, a tickling scent wafted through my nose. A burning-like smell, almost like rotten eggs. Wait...eggs? Everything started going in slow motion. A fire erupted out of the burnt black smudge that was once eggs. Alarms started blaring out the signal for fire. The sprinklers in the lair shot out water that was ready to be unleashed. Among all the commotion; the blare of the alarms, the crackles and sizzles of the fire, the _tchtchtchtch_ of the sprinklers, over all of that, I could hear my brothers' and Sensei's harsh voices.

"MIKEY!"

"What did the klutz do this time?"

"Come on, shell-fo'-brains!"

" _Michaelangelo!_ Come here _NOW!"_

As I trudged to the dojo, I understood what was about to happen: an incredibly long lecture by Sensei.

"Michaelangelo. Sit," Sensei droned. "You understand. _Shippai wa yurusa remasuga orokade wa arimasen._ " (Failure is permitted, but stupidity is not.)

"Hai Sensei," I replied. "but do I still get to go topside? Please?" I put on my world-famous puppy dog eyes.

"You may go, my son."

* * *

Later...

* * *

I always loved going topside, but this time, I'm scared. This twinge of danger is racking me down. I'm falling behind the rest of the group. I can't keep up. I gotta cool down.

"MIKEY! Watch out for the-" I didn't have time to process Leo's words as I ran straight off the building. Only one thought peirced my head.

 _I am going to die! I am going to die! I am going to-WHUMPH!_ I was cut off again as I fell right into someone's arms.


	3. Werewolf

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter! In this chapter, I will introduce a new character! Dash, come on in!**

 **Orange Dash: Hi guys!**

 **So you are going to be the main part in this story, got that?**

 **OD: Yup.**

 **Mikey: Why?**

 **Because I have to, Mike.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

Dash's POV - 13 years ago

Flame.

Red.

Smoke.

Burned.

Scarred for life. My parents weren't with me in my childhood. I don't remember anything about them. All I had were those four words. Flame, red, smoke, burned

My parents were murdered by a man named Oroku Saki. He threw the torch that he had on hand onto my house. My one and only home. Just gone in a blink of an eye. The man grabbed me off the ground and ran away from the murder site. He tore through the woods and we were spit out in front of a huge skyscraper in Tokyo.

I remember petting a dog I saw when Oroku Saki set me down. The dog took one sniff of my hand, then scratched it. The dog scratched so hard, he drew blood. My dad as far as I knew it, Oroku Saki, shouted at the dog. "No, iie!" He shouted.

The dog took off into the woods, and that's the last time I saw that dog.

—––––––—

~3 years ago~

Father was watching the news on his new 128" flat screen. I wanted to do something with him like a picnic or something like that. But he would always say iie and return to work. Today was something different, however. My sister Karai sat down next to me, looking peppier than normal.

"Konnichiwa, Morai," she said.

"Konbanwe, Karai," I replied.

My father paused his TV as it showed a throwing star. The Foot Clan uses throwing stars. The Hong-shi Clan in South Korea uses throwing stars. But this? I've never seen anything like it. Karai and I looked at the screen in confusion, but my father looked at it in disgust as he mumbled something. Something like Hamato Yoshi.

"Pack your bags, girls. We are moving to New York."

—

~Present Day~

Run.

That one word was rushing around my head as ice shards and fire shards appeared in front of me.

"Get back here, kid!" Tigerclaw shouted. I just want my little legs to carry me away. Run, run, run, and don't stop. I never really went outside when I was a kid. Father was always working. But one day, he discovered mutagen. He was planning on mutating me to see if it worked. I broke free and burst out the door. Whoopsie

The sun was setting and I was warned by Stockman that is was a full moon. Double whoopsie. I ducked under a garbage disposal and Tigerclaw ran right past me. I crawled back out as the moon rose. Here comes the pain.

First, I felt a prickling sensation. It felt like tiny men inside me were poking out needles and whatnot. Then, the stretching began. It felt like my face was clay and a little kid was stretching the clay to see when it would break. I was a werewolf now. I held out my arms to see what I had become. A hairy freak sh–WHOOMPH! A big humanoid turtle wearing an orange mask fell right into my arms.

"Heh heh, hi," he shyly said. I felt sad for him because he was on the an could've died. His brothers called if he was okay. I clapped his mouth shut.

"Mikey! Are you okay?" I dug my claws deeper into his cheek. Then I released. My claw slashed along his right cheek, releasing a serum into his blood stream. He let out a blood-curtling scream.

 **So how was it? Leave a review and I'll catch you guys next time!**

 ** _WanderFan1208 out!_**


	4. Consciousness

**Mikey's POV**

I fell off the roof, think I was going to die. I was caught in the big hairy arms of a thing. It clamped my mouth shut with a big claw. "Mikey! Are you okay?" I heard my bros say. I tried to say yes or even nod, but the claw cut into the skin, and I felt the claws release something into my system. Then I felt a searing pain bloom across my face. I released a blood-curling scream that I bet New Jersey could hear. My vision went red and hazy as my bros came down to check on me.

"How's he holdin' up, D?" A heavy Brooklyn accent asked.

"I don't know, Raph," another voice greeted me. "If he makes it through the night, he'll live."

"He has lost a lot blood," Leo's voice cracked. "How do you think a scratch could do that?"

By then, I had blacked out.

"H-hello?" My voice just echoed around the empty void. The darkness gave me the chills. I couldn't even see my own hand. The emptiness swirls around me like a tidal wave of motionlessness. Was I dead? I can't be dead, not yet.

The cracks on the ground took me out of my trance. It wasn't going to hold up much longer. Prepare for Death #2. The blackness disappeared with light interrupting its reign. I landed with a thud onto the grassy ground of my imagination land. I had already defeated the Neutrinos, so why was I here again?

I looked over to my personalities. Intelligence Mikey was as small as ever. Prankster, Glutton, and Ninja Mikeys were as tall as me. Angry Mikey was about up to my plastron, and Nervous System Mikey was about as tall as me with glowing lines all over his body. Nothing seemed wrong. The Popsicle-stick trees were still there, the sun and grass was still there. So why was I here?

"WHAT UP, DUDE?" Loud Mikey shouted.

"Hey Loud Mikey," I said. "Why am I in my consciousness again?"

"If you haven't realized," Angry Mikey remarked. "A foreign serum has entered the bloodstream, dork."

"I've located when the serum entered and its chemical compounds," Intelligent Mikey said. "I can show you what is happening."

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Let's see what's happening."

I picked three of my personalities. Angry, Intelligent, and Nervous System Mikeys would come with me. I watched as my personalities prepped for the trip. Angry Mikey changed his eye color to reddish-purple. Intelligent Mikey manipulated his size to be my height. Nervous System Mikey made his lines glow even brighter. I wondered how dangerous of a trip this was going to be. We were heading into my bloodstream, and if something was wrong, I probably won't notice it.

"Alright, here's the game plan," I told my personalities. "We go through the bloodstream, and if anyone notice something, signal everyone with these walkie-talkies." I gave everyone a walkie-talkie. "Now we will all split up. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go!"

I ran straight forward, while Angry Mikey went backward. Nervous System Mikey ran to the left, and Intelligent Mikey ran to the right. Not even 5 minutes had passed when Intelligent Mikey found something.

"INDIVIDUALS!" He yelled through his walkie-talkie. "I have stumbled upon a most magnificent discovery!"

"Sheesh, cool it with the nerdy words," I said. "Can you repeat that sentence so I can understand it?"

"I have found something amazing! Use the GPS I gave you guys to find me." Intelligent Mikey shot back at me. I reached into my back pocket only to find that Intelligent Mikey had put a GPS in our pockets. That cheeky devil. I smirked at the thought of him putting random stuff into our pockets.

I gawked at the sight. A big growing factory. It didn't look like it was in operation any more, but it was running. I can't believe Intelligent Mikey found this! We quickly hurried inside the factory to see what was up. A screen projected information to us. The first word was blacked out, but the screen said:

"⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛ MIKEY: 69.0%"

I wondered what was behind the blacked out portion, but I knew immediately that it was a personality.

"Look!" Nervous System Mikey said. "The bloodstream is not red, it's yellow for some odd reason."

"And it's all flowing to this factory," I replied. Why was it flowing to this factory? This factory isn't even in business anymore.

A 'PING!' told us to stop our blabbering and focus. The machine had finally revealed the blacked out word. The screen now said:

"WEREWOLF MIKEY: 100%"

"Oh crap," Angry Mikey said. "WE ARE SO DEAD!" I had to agree with him. There was a freaking WEREWOLF tearing up this factory. I had to get out, but I can't leave my personalities fighting off this monster. I had to help them deal with the problem. Why did I have to deal with a werewolf? WHY?

"Mikey!" I heard someone say. I had no clue who could be in my mind right now.

"Who's there?" I asked.

 **Leo's POV**

"How's he holdin' up, D?" Raph asked with wet eyes.

"I don't know, Raph." Donnie replied, also with wet eyes. "If he makes it through the night, he'll live."

"He has lost a lot of blood," I said with a crack in my voice. "how do you think a scratch could do that? Come on, we have to take him back to the lair."

After what felt like hours of carrying Mikey, we finally reached the lair. Master Splinter rushed up to us. He said that the infirmary was prepared. Funny, because Splinter rarely preps Donnie's infirmary.

"Why'd ya do that, Masta Splinta?" Raph asked, waiting for an answer.

"I felt Michaelangelo's spirit falter." Master Splinter replied. "Quickly now, _ushinau mono wa jikan ga arimasen._ "

After we got Mikey onto the cot, Donnie asked for a blood transfusion. I agreed and so did Raph. Donnie put a tube into our arms, and said to wait a few minutes. We waited until the bag the tube connected to was full.

"Thanks guys." Donnie said.

"No problem." Raph and I replied.

Donnie hooked up the bags to Mikey and I started to meditate. I wanted to clear my mind of Mikey's situation, but accidentally ended up inside Mikey's consciousness.

It looked like they were battling a dog? I had no clue why they were doing that. My spirit eyes finally saw Mikey, and I called out to him.

"Mikey!" I called to him. He took a moment to reply, but when he did, he said, "Who's there?"

 **Dash's POV**

I wandered into Shredder's lair, hoping that I wouldn't get caught. I snuck past the guards, past the mutagen room, and into...Baxter Stockman's lab? How did that happen?

"Ahhh." I heard Baxter Stockfly's voice reverberating off the walls. "Finally we have the infamouzzzzzz Dassssssh Zzzzaki. Rahzzzzzzzar, now!" I felt sharp claws dig into my arms, pinning them down. I struggled to break free of the grasp, but the harder I tried, the more the claws dug into my flesh.

"Thizzzzzzz will only be quick." Baxter said. Then I felt a searing pain up along my left arm. I growled as my vision went red and hazy, something that never happened before. One thought ran up my head: KILL FLYBOY.

After that I felt like my blood was doubling. I saw Baxter pulling out a brown liquid, as something strong fell from my blood. My vision went blurry and my eyelids felt heavier to keep open. I only heard one last question.

"Who was your last victim, girl?" I knew this was Rahzar.

"Mikey, orange mask…" my slurred voice managed to croak. Then I passed out.

* * *

 **Well ladies and gentlemen, how was that chapter? I will take reviews and reply to them in the next chapter. I also take suggestions and they might be in a chapter! Stay cool!**

 **Japanese:** _ **ushinau mono wa jikan ga arimasen =**_ **there's no time to waste**

 _ **WanderFan1208 OUT!**_ **B)**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**Hey, guys. I've been going through a writer's block, and I just don't really have lots of inspiration. I need help. So write idea as a review, you can post one idea or multiple ideas. The winner will be featured in their choice of story:**

 **Day and Night,**

 **Be Mindful, or**

 **The Rightful Owner.**

 **Please help me, I need help. Thank you guys a ton.**

 **P.S. Your review should be formatted as**

 **"My idea is _** **(idea for inspiration)** **_. I would like it to be featured in _** **(story title)** **_."**

 **Update: The Rightful Owner's idea has been chosen. Expect updates soon!**


End file.
